Safe Haven
by Tif S
Summary: AU ( A Fosters future fic): When unexpected news reaches one of their own, it causes Stef and Lena to reflect on what it means to be a parent and their relationships with their own children through the years. Includes an OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes, another new story. I was experimenting with character creation, using some of what I learned in my creative writing class and I came up with my OC Michael Larkin, and on the heels of that, this little baby plot bunny out of his backstory. This is going to focus on Brandon and Michael forming a relationship, but will also include the others: Stef, Lena, Callie, Jesus, Jude and Mariana to some degree as well. This takes place when Brandon is 22 years old, Callie 21, Mariana and Jesus 20 and Jude is 18 and just graduating high school.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Brandon's POV

It was the week before my little brother's high school graduation and I was getting ready to catch a flight home. It had been a long time since we had all been home at once. After high school, we'd all gotten caught up in our own thing. It's natural I guess. I always made a habit of calling at least once a month, and it was that habit that became a blessing in disguise that afternoon.

Just as I was packing my last suitcase, my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear as I shrugged into my jacket.

" _Is this Brandon Foster?"_

I furrowed my brow. I didn't recognize the man's voice. "This is he. Can I help you?"

" _Yes, this is Manhattan General Hospital. You're listed as Elaine Larkin's emergency contact. She was admitted this morning."_

I almost dropped the phone. It had been five months since I had last spoken to Elaine. If the hospital was calling me, I didn't want to know what that meant. "Is she… is it bad?"

" _You should come in as soon as possible."_

"I'll be right there." It took all I could to get those words out, to not hang up right then as the memories came rushing back.

 _I'd met Elaine my first year of college at NYU. She was working at the coffee shop my roommate and I stopped in in between classes. Of course he caught me sneaking glances at her, so he snuck away when I was making revisions on my paper, and then later my cup of coffee had wound up with her number scrawled on the side of the cup. Of course I had went to the counter then trying to apologize and write it off as a misunderstanding, but she'd caught on to my nervous behavior, said she'd seen me looking at her and had decided on her own to move the process along. My roommate had nothing to do with it. He just thought he had._

 _After that we started dating, pretty seriously too. It was after three months she introduced me to Michael. Michael was her son. She'd had him while she was still in high school, but had refused to give him up despite her mother's wishes and her then boyfriend's lack of interest in being a father. She had gotten an apartment with her best friend, and enrolled at a local community college balancing classes, a job as a barista and raising her son. After she had gotten her degree, she moved into her own apartment with Michael and continued working at the coffee shop._

 _I tried to get along with Michael. He was a cool kid, but he put up a lot of resistance. I wasn't even entirely sure he would give me a chance at all, and after Elaine's diagnosis it just got worse._

" _I have breast cancer."_

 _Elaine was a fighter, but not just when it came to the cancer. She refused to let me help her. In a way, our fight reminded me of some of the "award winning fights" I'd had with my sister Callie. She had that same stubborn independence. She told me I was giving up my dreams. I had just gotten asked to intern with some of the best composers on Broadway, but I had turned it down. In a way she was right I guess, but I wanted to be there for them. I wasn't going to let her face this alone._

" _I'm sorry Brandon, I can't let you see this." She broke up with me that same night._

Now, Manhattan General Hospital was calling me, because I was Elaine's emergency contact. It didn't make any sense. I called Mom in the cab. She answered on the second ring.

" _Brandon, shouldn't you be on the plane?"_

"I'm going to be late coming in." I couldn't keep the emotion out of my voice. "I'm on my way to the hospital. Elaine…something's wrong I can feel it."

" _Oh B…"_ Mom sighed. She and Mama were the only ones who really knew how I felt about Elaine. Even after five months. I hadn't even told my siblings the reason for the breakup. Jesus had assumed it was because of Michael. Mariana, Jude and Callie thought it was because I was afraid I'd be too busy with the internship. So I just let them think what they would.

"I have to go. I'm pulling up. I'll call you later. Tell Jude I said sorry." I tapped the end call button as I ducked out of the cab.

* * *

"Mr. Foster?" I was met by a wiry older gentleman. "I'm Doctor Greene. Elaine and her son are waiting for you inside."

"Is she…?"

"It doesn't look good Son, I'm sorry. The most we can do is make her comfortable."

I walked into the hospital room to see Elaine laying in the hospital bed. She turned at my approach, her smile faint, but as bright as I remembered. Michael sat in a chair at her side gripping her hand as tears filled his eyes.

"Brandon, you came." She sounded surprised, but I could tell she was happy. It was all I could do not to say something snappy in front of Michael. "Good. I...I have to ask you something." She looked between Michael and I. "Both of you." She glanced over to the drawer next to her hospital bed. "Mike, there's a letter in the drawer and a plane ticket to San Diego."

"Mom…" Michael's voice was husky with unshed tears.

A plane ticket to San Diego? "Elaine?"

"Jacob told me you were going to San Diego, so I knew Michael had to come with you." Elaine sighed. "Brandon… you have to…" A fit of coughing overtook her. "Please…"

"You can't be serious!" Michael shot up out of the chair, but before Elaine or I could shout after him, he was out in the hallway.

I shook my head, my nickname for her coming out naturally. "Lane, What's this about?"

"You're the only one I can think of Brandon. My parents, they wouldn't…" Elaine shook her head. "He has no relationship with them. They're strangers. I trust you more than you know. You're the only one who didn't run when you found out about Michael."

I sighed. "He doesn't want anything to do with me… and… San Diego? I can't just take him with me."

"Why not?" She grinned, the same playful grin she wore when her number ended up on that coffee cup.

"You're bat crazy."

"You told me your moms foster." Elaine's voice was soft. "It can't be that hard for you to do it right?"

I groaned. "It takes _months_ to get a foster license Elaine, and my moms' expires this month."

There were tears in her eyes now. "I don't want Michael to have to go with strangers. Please, I'm asking as a friend."

Damn it. How could I say no to that?

"Fine. Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Michael's POV

This was completely messed up. My mom was dying from cancer and she was asking me to leave New York and go with her ex-boyfriend to freaking San Diego. Why was she doing that?

"Michael?" Speak of the devil. I gave him a sideways glance, but kept my arms crossed, the envelope with the letter jabbing into the crook of my arm.

"Just leave me alone!" My voice came out more choked than I meant it to.

"She wants to talk to you." He looked at me.

I shook my head. "Why are you even here?"

"She called me." he replied. "I still care about you guys. I never stopped."

"Bullshit!" I snapped, shoving past him as I walked into my mom's hospital room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay... so... what do you think? I'm not 100% certain where this will go just yet, but I do know that Stef and Lena will play a big role along with some appearances by other members of the Adams-Foster family. I'm thinking of letting you guys kind of direct where this goes to some extent, different situations for Brandon and Michael and/ or Stef and Lena to encounter that I can weave into the story on top of the ones I have planned. Another focus will be on Stef and Lena having to help Brandon while coming to terms with Jude growing up and getting ready to leave and how their relationship will face the challenge of an "empty nest".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Another chapter for y'all. We get to see what's going on back in the Adams-Foster house. Oh, and Michael is thirteen at this point in the story. His look alike is Gattlin Griffith. If you want a visual of all of my original characters, they are up on my polyvore. tiffster-1. polyvore. com, just remove the spaces and click on the colection for Safe Haven. I hope you like this chapter. The piece that Michael plays is called Divenire by Ludovico Eunadi. I recommend looking it up. It's gorgeous.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Stef's POV

"Hey Sweets, Callie's fifteen minutes away." I walked into Jude's bedroom. He was staring at the graduation gown that was hanging in his closet, pristine in the plastic garment bag as he held his cell phone in his hands.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "Great!"

"Everything okay?"

"Just thinking I guess." He shrugged. "Taylor said she was coming for dinner, is that okay?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Of course, you can invite whoever you want." I cleared my throat. "Did you hear anything from…?"

"No." He cut me off. It was clear it was still a sensitive subject. There was something in his eyes though. This was a Mama job. I had to get Lena to talk to him. I wouldn't be able to get through, not when he was like this.

"Don't stay holed up here too long. You have family waiting to see the person of the hour you know." I grinned as I pressed a kiss into his hair squeezing his shoulder before I turned around, leaving my high school graduate to his brooding, not looking to poke the bear at this time.

"Slow down… what do you mean?" When I got downstairs, I saw Lena holding the cordless phone. "It hasn't yet, we can still get it renewed. But… oh." She caught my eye as she covered the phone. "It's Brandon. It doesn't look good." I had told Lena about my earlier phone conversation with Brandon. "Elaine asked him to foster her son."

"You're kidding?"

Lena shook her head. "Brandon, I'm going to put you on speaker. Mom's here too." She punched the button.

" _Hi Mom."_ Brandon's voice came through. " _Jude around?"_

I glanced sideways at Lena. "He's in a bit of a mood, haven't been able to get him to come down."

" _Gonna miss high school huh?"_ I could hear the amusement in Brandon's voice. " _I'm sure he'll get over that fast."_

I shook my head. "So what's this about you fostering?"

He sighed. " _I told you about Elaine right? She just dropped the bomb that she wants me to bring Michael, her son, to San Diego with me, something about him not going with strangers."_

"I see." I nodded along with his words. "And the grandparents weren't an option why?"

" _They basically disowned Elaine when Michael was born, at least her mom did. I don't know about her dad, but Michael doesn't know his grandparents. I just called her lawyer, tried to see about it, but Elaine's already got it in writing that I take Mike, her last request. I don't know what to do."_

"Be there for them." Lena said. "Mom and I will help you when you come in."

" _Okay…"_ Brandon paused and when he spoke next, I could hear the tears. " _Thanks Moms."_

Michael's POV

"Hey Baby…" Mom pushed the button to move the bed, so she was sitting up. "Come lay with me." She held out her arms.

I sighed. "Mom..."

"Hush you." She shook her head. "Thirteen isn't too old for Mommy cuddles."

I smiled crawling next to her in spite of myself. For so long it had just been the two of us, and "Mommy cuddles" had become a regular thing. When she had gotten sick, it had become hard for me to deal. When I wasn't taking care of her, I was usually out with my friends blowing off steam and trying to avoid the boyfriends who had begun coming out of the woodwork after Mom got sick offering to help, bringing food. They ran the gamut despite having broken her heart, they all seemed to care about her, which is what made what Brandon said so laughable.

"So what's cool? What have you been up to?" Mom said. "Is twerking still a thing?"

I groaned. "What is the hospital TV permanently tuned to MTV?"

"I need the scoop."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop it, I'm begging here."

Mom jammed her fingers into my ribs. "How else am I supposed to get you to talk to me?"

"Why do you want me to go with Brandon so bad?" If she wanted me to talk, I'd talk.

"Michael…" Mom sighed.

"Are you sick of me or something?" I said. "Or would you rather have Derek bringing bad hospital soup and pretending he didn't hurt you?"

"Honey… just let me explain."

"What are you gonna explain?" I blinked quickly. "He didn't even _try_ to come back Mom, and you expect me to go out of state with him when you're _dying?_ To just leave? I'm not doin' it!"

"You've done so much for me Sweetheart." Mom continued rubbing small circles on my cheek. I didn't pull away. "So much more than you should have to. I just want you to have the best chance you can. A break from the city, someone to take care of _you_ for once. Just promise me you'll give him a chance. I wouldn't have asked him if I didn't think you could do that."

I sighed. "But… I can't leave you."

"You never will." Mom reached up for the necklace around her neck, the heart locket I'd never seen her without. "We'll always be together. Wherever you are, I'll be watching, so you better not disappoint me Mister." The words were said with a grin, but Mom had tears in her eyes as she handed me the locket.

I opened it to reveal a picture of my mom holding a baby: me, it was me. I was grasping her thumb with my hand, tugging it toward me as she smiled down.

"Mom…" I choked, and within seconds I was a mess crying into her hospital gown.

"I love you Michael." Mom kissed me, her own voice wrangled with tears. "Don't cry, please don't cry." She reached over to the table, rolling it in front of her. I looked up and noticed my keyboard sat on top of it. "I had Jacob bring it by this morning. Will you play me something?"

"I…" I sat up wiping my face. "How did you get him to sneak it out?"

"I haven't run out of tricks yet." Mom laughed. "Plus, it helps that you sleep like a log."

"I don't have anything finished." I looked down at my hands which were already curling with the desire to play. I hadn't played anything in weeks.

"Just pick something. Even if it's not original. I miss hearing you." Mom squeezed my hand.

"Okay…" I took a breath as I closed my eyes already seeing the notes in my mind as my hands found the keys. This piece was a Einaudi, and one of the first pieces I had learned to play by ear. I felt myself detaching, the feeling of weightlessness I got when I played hitting full force even as I felt the tears come unbidden. This was for my mom, every note was an ode to her. Everything else in the room fell away. It was only me, her and the music.

"That was amazing Michael. Thank you." Mom pulled me to her. "Thank you."

Brandon's POV

I stood quietly outside the door watching in awe. Michael hadn't noticed me, but Elaine had. I could see her watching me as she hugged Michael. I knew now even if I didn't understand why she had done it, there was no backing out. I had to help Michael.

I tensed as I felt a hand on my shoulder turning around quickly, and knocking my roommate in the face.

"Shit dude!" Jacob rubbed his chin. "Remind me not to sneak up on you again."

"Sorry." I shook my head. "I didn't see you."

"Obviously." He grinned. "What has you so entranced Foster?"

I had met Jacob at my college orientation. He was a double major: music and English. We had been paired as roommates, and after the usual getting to know each other phase, had clicked pretty easily, despite his less than studious approach to college... and life in general.

I shrugged. "Just trying to figure things out."

"Having one of your woe is me moments?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on man, snap out of it."

I shook my head.

"Dude, come on. You dragged my ass home from the bar when I was passed out at least three dozen times in the last two months. You think I can't tell when _you're_ stuck in your rut?" He grabbed my arm. "We're getting out of here, it's even bringing me down, and I don't do that Lifetime crap."

I laughed. "And you think breaking up another bar fight is going to make me feel better?"

"Someone has to be sensible." He said. "But no fights today I swear."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it." I elbowed him.

"Just guy talk, swear on my mom's life."

I scoffed. If he kept swearing on Mrs. Westman's life, she'd actually drop dead. "Pushing your luck."

"Whatever, figure of speech. The English major knows what he's talking about."

"Let's go before you have to literally drag me by my feet."

"You wouldn't."

I raised my eyebrows as he pushed the door open and we left the hospital behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so many emotions right now. Next chapter, Brandon and Jacob have their "guy talk", some sibling moments, the Adams-Foster kids have a secret from Jude, and Brandon/Elaine. Anything else you want to see. I'll work in as much as I can. Also, I am thinking of making this a whole verse of stories, a bit of an alternate universe starting at the end of 3a. Thoughts anyone? Also updates may not be so frequent on any of my stories after Monday, because classes start again :(. Between that and no Fosters till January it's terrible. Thank goodness for fanfiction to hold us off right?**_


End file.
